board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Fantasy BABEball
Fantasy BABEball is a totally awesome, totally pathetic "fantasy" league started by AlecTrevelyan006 in February 2010. Ten owners draft a team of Babes, who then compete against one another each week based on the pictures provided by their managers. Whoever has the hottest team at the end of the season WINS! All pictures used during the 2010 Season of BABEball can be found at the following site: * The Babes Folder Current Teams * Note: After he went inactive in the middle of the season, Zackattack's team was handed over to MysteriousStan. * Note2: After a shameful midseason loss to Vlado, Chris was too embarrassed to continue and handed over his team to Ayvuir. Current Standings Standings accurate as of the end of Week 4, Day 2. Rules and Regulations Season Rules: # Each team will assemble a starting lineup of 4 babes each week. Managers will have to chose one unique picture per babe each week. Pictures can not be used multiple times, so make sure babes have several usable pictures. If you do not provide a picture, the babe will have to go without one for her next match. # Babes in the lineups will be randomly paired against a babe from the other team, and there will be public voting across two topics during the week. # Each team sums up the votes for each of the four babes. Whichever team gets more points gets the win. # The regular season is nine weeks (every team plays each opponent once). The top four teams after the regular season go to the postseason. Trades/Free Agents: # You can pick up one free agent per week. You can drop as many babes as you want each week. If you drop somebody you can't pick them up for 4 weeks (so if you drop a babe during or after Week 4 voting, you can't pick them up until before Week 9). # Unlimited trades through the trade deadline (start of Week 8). Picture Rules: # Pictures must be unique. Each picture can only be used once during the regular season. # Please try to give some variety of pictures. If a manager tries to get around the unique picture rule by just using another similar picture from the set, the Commissioner reserves the right to disallow the picture. I don't expect this to happen much if at all, but for example, don't just use two pics of Misa Campo in the same bikini from the left and right. # The only person allowed in pictures is your babe. No pictures with multiple people. # The babe may only appear once in the picture: no composite pictures or anything. # No moving gifs. # In the postseason, managers are allowed to provide TWO pics for each babe. One can be a pic used before in thee regular season, but one pic must be brand new. Complete Draft Results Click the girl's names to see the picture each manager used to introduce their new Babe on Draft Night. ROUND ONE 1. As I Desire - Misa Campo 2. Sir Chris - Jessica Alba 3. Megaman703 - Keeley Hazell 4. Edwardsdv - Yvonne Strahovski 5. IhatethisCPU - Alyson Hannigan 6. Ngamer - Elisha Cuthbert 7. Menji76 - Stacy Keibler 8. Zackattack117 aka Luster_Myst - Eva Mendes 9. Vlado - Lucy Pinder 10. BakusaiTenketsu - Alessandra Ambrosio ROUND TWO 11. Bakusai - Scarlett Johansson 12. Vlado - Maria Ozawa 13. zackattack/Luster_Myst - Angelina Jolie 14. Menji - Natalie Portman 15. Ngamer - Marisa Miller 16. ihatethisCPU - Maryse Ouellet 17. edwards - Eliza Dushku 18. Megaman - Leah Dizon 19. Sir Chris - Alizee Jacotey 20. As I Desire - Gemma Atkinson ROUND THREE 21. As I Desire - Alina Vacariu 22. Sir Chris - Heidi Klum 23. Megaman703 - Adriana Lima 24. edwards - Teagan Presley 25. ihatethisCPU - Charisma Carpenter 26. Ngamer - Anne Hathaway 27. Menji76 - Olga Kurylenko 28. zack/Luster - Eva Longoria-Parker 29. Vlado - Elin Grindemyr 30. Bakusai - Juliana Martins ROUND FOUR 31. Bakusai - Petra Nemcova 32. Vlado - Miwa Oshiro 33. zackattack/Luster_Myst - Layla Kayleigh 34. Menji - Jennifer Love Hewitt 35. ngamer - Josie Maran 36. ihatethisCPU - Reon Kadena 37. edwards - Megan Fox 38. Megaman - Monica Bellucci 39. Sir Chris - Olivia Wilde 40. As I Desire - Nicole Pisarri ROUND FIVE 41. As I Desire - Kayleigh Pearson 42. Sir Chris - Luisana Lopilato 43. Megaman703 - Kate Beckinsale 44. edwards - Michelle Trachtenberg 45. ihatethisCPU - Carmella DeCesare 46. Ngamer - Denise Milani 47. Menji76 - Lacey Chabert 48. zack/Luster_Myst - Evangeline Lilly 49. Vlado - Odette Yustman 50. Bakusai - Ana Beatriz Barros ROUND SIX 51. Bakusai - Zooey Deschanel 52. Vlado - Iga/Eva/Eve Wyrwal 53. zackattack/Luster_Myst - Sarah Chalke 54. Menji - Kristin Kreuk 55. Ngamer - Keira Knightley 56. ihatethisCPU - Elizabeth Hurley 57. edwards - Melissa Baker 58. Megaman - Diora Baird 59. Sir Chris - Rachel Bilson 60. As I Desire - April Scott ROUND SEVEN 61. As I Desire - Tiffany Toth 62. Sir Chris - Ashley Tisdale 63. Megaman703 - Lindsay Lohan 64. edwards - Maria Kanellis 65. ihatethisCPU - Morena Baccarin 66. Ngamer - Kristen Bell 67. Menji76 - Jessica Biel 68. zack/Luster_Myst - Sofia Vergara 69. Vlado - Sara Tommasi 70. Bakusai - Krystal Forscutt Category:Contests